Episode 13
Damdamin is the thirteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 3, 2016 and comprised Chapter 17. Summary Alena generates a great tide, which makes the Hathors retreat. The wounded queen was carried back to the palace. The queen's injury makes the elders think that she should have an heir. Minea invokes the aid of Emre in looking for a suitable father for Amihan's child. Danaya threatens Hagorn with the power of the three gems, forcing him to agree to a peace. Chapter 17 Ang Nararapat Para sa Reyna Hagorn taunts Pirena to kill Amihan. Hitano tells Alena that the queen needs their help. As she leaves, Ybarro asks that she look back at him once more. Wantuk tells him that he is right to claim that Alena will simply ignore Ybarro. Alena looks back after Ybarro and his friends have left. Hitano says it cannot possibly mean that she loves Ybarro. Danaya begins using her earth powers against the Hathors. Seeing Amihan in danger, she calls Alena. As Pirena was about to strike, Amihan asks her which of them is the traitor now. Pirena hesitates. Alena invokes the Water Gem to summon a great tide from the sea. Danaya uses the Earth Gem to produce a shockwave, knocking some of their enemies down, including Pirena. Amihan commands Alena to stop, so she dispersed the tide. Agane was frightened enough to advise Hagorn to flee. As most of their forces have already fled, Hagorn retreats. Pirena sticks around, but Amihan advises her to flee, for their sisters will not spare her. As her forces celebrate their victory, Amihan faints because of her wound. Her sisters take her back to Lireo. Hagorn congratulates Pirena for her prowess in battle. He presents her with a new sword, Silab. Pirena wonders why it resembled her mother's sword, Alab. When brought together, the two swords fused into one, which Hagorn calls Siklab. Hagorn tells her she has more secrets to know. Muros reports that Amihan had been gravely wounded because she cannot hurt Pirena. One of the mandirigmas who had been stealing from Hathoria was brought before Hagorn. Hagorn fed him to his pet. Danaya came to Hathoria with Muros to parley. The elders say that Amihan must have an heir, in case something bad happens to her. Imaw concurs, saying that they will ask Emre for help in providing for a worthy father for Amihan's heir. Ybarro visits Alena in Lireo. Ybarro says that now that she has seen her safe, he will be content to return to his home. Alena gets his name, and tells him to stay safe. Ybarro gives her flowers. Two soldiers appeared, and Alena orders them to pursue him. Danaya sues for peace and demands the return of the light, threatening Hathoria's destruction through the use of any of the three gems. Hagorn agrees to all demands. Gurna wonders why diwata priestesses pray before the statue of Emre. Imaw replies it is an offering to Emre, for Minea's wish. Alena visits Amihan, still unconscious. Alena tells her to wake up, for she will tell her that she has fallen in love. Ades tells her not to disturb the queen's rest. In Apitong's camp, Ybarro makes a carving of Alena's face. Pako and Wantuk tease him that he has no chance of succeeding. A beautiful girl tells Ybarro to love her instead, for she could give him happiness that a diwata could not. Ybarro gets away from them. A divine white butterfly emerges from the hand of the statue of Emre. Imaw proclaims success, for this butterfly will be the one to search for the suitable father. With the Hathors subdued, light has returned to Encantadia. Alena appears beside Ybarro in the river, who attributes the return of the light to her presence. He hides his carving from her, but she notices it, and one of the two sirenas behind them point it out. When Ybarro turns to look at the sirenas, Alena takes the carving. Ybarro apologizes for it, but Alena was pleased. She gives him a necklace for saving her in the war. A great number of butterflies surround them. The statue of Emre shone with bright blue light. Imaw said it meant that the white butterfly had found the suitable father for Amihan's heir. Gurna worries. The great white butterfly perches at Ybarro's shoulder. Alena tries to touch it several times, but it flees away from her, only to return to Ybarro's shoulder. Category:Writing - Concise